devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Rose
The Blue Rose is Nero's personally designed long-ranged weapon. It is a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style, this design allows it to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger''Devil May Cry 4, '''Nero's Arms File — Blue Rose': "A unique, specially constructed revolver with two barrels, allowing two shots to be fired nearly simultaneously. A product of Nero’s own hand.". Nero is the only member of the Order of the Sword known to wield a firearm because they believe guns to be dishonorable.The Art of Devil May Cry 4 (2008), pp. 10, Blue Rose: "While Nero's firearm, the Blue Rose, doesn't deal as much damage as his sword, it is most effective when used for long-range attacks. What makes this revolver especially useful is Nero's customization of adding a stacked double barrel. This addition gives the Blue Rose its ability to take out multiple enemies at once or fire through a foe's armor. Interestingly, Nero is the only knight permitted to use a revolver because the Order of the Sword feels that the sword is the only true, honorable weapon." Appearance The Blue Rose seems to be a heavily modified Smith and Wesson Model 500 double-action revolver. Nero had this weapon customized for special purposes with the following: *It has a traditional 6-shot cylinder as opposed to the Model 500's original 5-shot cylinder. *Further modifications the gun has are targeting sights, and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. *An obvious extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. *The cylinder has also been modified to release on the right to reload rather than the usual left, as Nero shoots with his left hand (as seen on the Guns and Swords video). *The gun also has a molded wooden grip and an intricate blue rose design carved into the left side of the gun (hence the name). Gameplay Like Dante's own Ebony & Ivory the Blue Rose can be charged by Nero channeling energy from the Devil Bringer into the revolver. This charge ability has three charge levels, each requiring more power to be channeled from Nero's demonic arm. They are represented by the Devil Bringer glowing different colors. When the Blue Rose is fired while Nero is in his Devil Trigger form, he creates Summoned Swords similar to Vergil's. They can be summoned even when he can't fire the gun itself, for example during a cinematic Buster. In the Automatic Mode, Nero can fire up to six shots per second. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 4'' ''Devil May Cry 5'' Other Appearances According to the Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune novel, both Red Queen and Blue Rose melted away while Nero was trapped in the Savior's core. Because of that, he fought Sanctus using only the Yamato and Devil Bringer. Background Blue roses, which cannot occur naturally, have long been a symbol for striving for the miraculous or impossible. They are also linked to (divine) beauty or impossible love. This may refer to the love Nero has for Kyrie, who might feel their love is divine as well as something that could never be, due to him being a demon and her membership of the Order of the Sword. Ironically, since Sparda is considered the Devil May Cry universe equivalent of Jesus Christ or God, it could be argued that this divine love was enabled by Sparda. Furthermore, since demons are said to be incapable of love, Nero (as a demon) nonetheless experiences love, which could be seen as miraculous. This mirrors how Sparda is seen as a miraculous character, as the love he had for a human woman was not supposed to be attainable. The blue rose could also symbolize hope, as in hope for humans and demons to unite. Blue flowers are sometimes used to signify great faithfulness and loyalty. In the poem Blue Roses by Rudyard Kipling, blue roses are searched for far and wide, despite their nonexistence. The search for blue roses signifies a lasting, faithful love in the face of adversity. Trivia *Blue Rose has the ability to shoot 1 bullet at a time as Nero fired 6 shots at Dante before he had to reload. *Curiously, when the Blue Rose is not in use, it is not shown to be holstered anywhere on Nero's body. It is implied that the holster is on his left thigh, as he will spin the gun and make a motion of holstering it on that side (for example, during the concluding scene of Mission 6). However, the gun is never shown to be there during cutscenes or gameplay, and it instead seems to appear and disappear in Nero's hand as he uses it. *Unlike Dante, Nero can be seen to reload his gun after he finishes firing; however, for gameplay purposes, he can fire limitless shots without needing to reload. If one stands idle after shooting, Nero will flick Blue Rose to the side and empty the cylinder. *Interestingly enough, the voice actor Johnny Yong Bosch (who voiced Nero), also played the main character in the anime Trigun who is well-known for his gunslinging abilities as well as carrying a large revolver. *As explained in Deadly Fortune the idea behind the double barrel is that the rounds fire one directly after the other: the first bullet is designed to break open the armor followed by the second bullet hitting the now exposed flesh beneath. References Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:DMC 4 Weapons Category:DMC 4 Guns Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:DMC 5 Weapons Category:DMC 5 Guns